The Five Stages
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: .:"Have you ever thought that...maybe...you like Kiri more than hairstyling?" Kei asks a simple question...or maybe not so simple? Apparently it causes Narumi to go through THE five stages. Fluffy Naru/Kiri.:.


**A.N. Ohhh...is it another one? Of course! I hope you all enjoy, and I hope you don't think they're _too _OOC. I'm actually blown away by the fluffiness that I personally don't care. But how about you?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I try everyday. Every. Day. But I don't own BP. I. Don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Five Stages<strong>

"Have you ever thought that..._maybe_...you like Kiri more than hairstyling?"

It was a simple question. Actually, it wasn't even that. It was more like a question just to tease the boy. You know how much Kei likes to tease his Naru Naru. He expected an explosion, a smack in the head, something that would suggest that he hadn't even thought about it and wasn't ever going to because that wasn't possible.

Instead, Kei got the five stages. Of grief?...well, almost. They were the same emotions, just more...intense.

And thus, The Five Stages of Narumi began.

_**Denial**._

"What did you just say?" Narumi asked pleasantly. He must of heard him wrong. That's it. That's it...

"How _much _to you like Kiri, Naru-chan?" Kei asked again, munching.

"_What? _I can't hear you, Kei. You have food in your mouth."

Ochiai spoke up, becoming annoyed. "He says he thinks you like Kiri more than hairstyling."

There was a silence. A stillness. A calm before the –

"_What? What? _That's—that's—that's preposterous_!_ How—how—how could I like that—that—_girl _more than cutting hair? Huh? Huh? I mean, she just barely got back from LA! How...how? You're crazy, Kei. You're crazy!" Narumi was scoffing so much that he gave himself a bloody nose.

Kei collapsed into laughter, and Ochiai pushed up his glasses, glinting.

"Interesting..." Ochiai cleared his throat, gathering his friends' attention. "Narumi, that was, ah, a pretty strong reaction. Are you sure – ?"

"No! No! Don't say another word of that crazy talk! Now, I've gotta go and cut these wigs. In fact, I'm going to cut one hundred tonight! Let's see a boy who's crazy in love do _that_?"

"No one said anything about crazy in love."

"_Gah!"_

_**Anger. **_

Narumi could still hear the echoes of his friends' words to him. Every time it went and came back and back and back and –

"Ahhhhh! I can't take it anymore!" He kicked a rock. Hard.

"Ah. Naru Naru."

No. Nonono. No. "No."

"No? Naru-sempai?"

"_No!_"

"Are you all right, Naru Naru?"

"NO! I'm going insane! And your stupid smile is not helping _anyone, _so stop smiling! Why are you even here, anyways?"

"This is my house."

"_No..._"

"The question is...what are _you _doing here? Did something happen?"

"No! I don't like you! I don't!"

"What?"

"No, no, no, I—I mean, I—I—I lo... I gotta go! Away! Forever!"

Yawn. "Right. I'll see you later, Naru-sempai."

"No! You won't ever see me again! I'll be cutting hair all my life!"

"That's a long time."

"I know. So don't hold your breath."

"For what?"

"I. Have. To. Go. And didn't I tell you to stop smiling?"

_**Bargaining. **_

"Nii-chan, are you really going to cut all that hair?" Chisami asked her brother.

"Yes. Yes. If I can prove to _them _that I cut this much hair and _don't think about girls, _then maybe they'll let it go. Yes, yes, let it go..."

"Shougo, you're scaring me."

"Shut up! Now, stand back and watch, Chisami, as I cut one hundred wigs perfectly!"

"My prince-sama is better, of course." Hands on hips, upturned face, smirk, check check check.

"She isn't! I'll show you!"

"Whoa, slow down! Calm down...that's it, I'm getting Dad. You're going to hurt your wrist again."

"Fine, fine, I'll stop, I'll stop! Just...don't let him come in here. He'll probably say the same thing..."

"About what?"

"Nothing." Narumi pinched his brow, sighing deeply. "Just...just go."

Chisami gave her brother a worried glance before exiting his room.

**_Depression_.**

Narumi sat spinning in his chair, head downcast.

What they said...was crazy, right? All he's been thinking about for his whole entire life was being a beautician. He couldn't be thinking about anything else. Any_one _else.

If he didn't have beauty at the top, was he still the same Narumi? If he started caring for a _girl _more, did that change him? For the worse? For the _better? _

He didn't know. He just knew that he didn't like this feeling very much.

Right?

_**Acceptance.**_

Kei and Ochiai went over to Narumi's house to play. Chisami sent them up to his room. They opened his door.

And there he was, whistling while cutting hair.

"Uh...hey, Nii-chan. You feel all better now?" Chisami asked.

He didn't even pause in his work. "I wasn't ever feeling _wrong. _Now please leave."

Before she left, she mouthed _please? _to Kei and Ochiai. They shrugged their shoulders, just as baffled.

"What's got you so cheery this morning, Narumi?" Ochiai asked. He had a feeling that Narumi was mulling over that question all through the night. He was expecting that, when he came over, Narumi would be breathing hard, eye twitching, surrounded by mounds and mounds of cleanly cut wigs...

"Nothing."

"He just came to terms with his feelings for Kiri," Kei chirped happily.

Ochiai didn't believe it for a second. "Right. I'm sure he just forgot ab – "

"No, I didn't forget."

Ochiai snapped his mouth closed. "Oh? Well what happened?"

Narumi wasn't very good at hiding his emotions, but he tried hard to suck in his smile. "She called me."

"Aww!"

"Kei, be quiet. Why'd she call you?" And why was he so happy about it?

"To see if I was okay."

"Oh really. And that made you realize you loved her more than hair cutting?"

Narumi thought back to last night, when the phone rang. It wasn't very late, so he thought it was just going to be one of the guys calling to say that he had an SP appointment or something. Imagine his surprise when he heard a girl voice on the other side.

He mind went through all his five stages in a matter of seconds. "What? You're calling? Why? Oh wait, this is Chisami, isn't it? Gotta be. Why would _you _be calling..."

"I was just making sure you really were okay. By the sounds of things, I'm guessing...you're just fine. So I'll talk to you later, Naru Naru."

And...something just clicked. Something like Narumi didn't mind hearing Kiri's voice, even if it was just over the phone. How it made him forget about all the strange things he did that day.

How he found a smile stretch across his face, not even realized that it was there until after he heard her click off.

How he found that smile was still on his face now. Scissors in hand, girl on mind, Narumi answered. "Yes. I do."


End file.
